1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-speed small recording apparatus, and more particularly to a recording apparatus adapted for use in an electronic calculator, a cash register, a small home-use facsimile, a small home-use copier and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The small recording apparatus known in the prior art is inevitably of a low speed, and a higher recording speed can only be obtained at the sacrifice of space.